Life Before the Future: A Fry story
by DarkWolfHanyou502
Summary: Life before Fry got into the future. I know u always wanted to know wat it was like before the future here's the very funny way to find out. Fry meets leela's great great great great great keep sayin great for 3 more minutes grandmother who's name is le
1. Chapter 1

Life before the future a fry story.

Chapter 1

"Ah" yawned Fry time for the first day of work"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH it's 9:30 I missed the first day of work because I slept through the day how could this had happened……………………………. Ah yea I got drunk last night." fry sits down with his mouth open reminiscing on the last night. Yea that was a great night he was dreaming a bout what great sex he had with that 3-legged cow

Wow she was sexy he thought to himself.

Man she had a big butt. Well I better call in sick.

What's that number again fry thought to himself oh yea 555- disgusting pizza. Ring, ring hello disgusting pizza where the pizza is just you know disgusting. Said the employer

"Hello my name is Fry and I was supposed to be at work today but last night I had sex with a cow and I was drunk and I couldn't come because I was sleep"

"Well you're fired the boss told me tell you that"

"Well okay tell him I'll be at work tomorrow"

You're fired dumb ass"

K see you tomorrow bye"

Yeah I'm good kept my job and I got to have sex with a cow. Said Fry. Whose life is better? Thought fry

Ring ring ring hello

" A jackass you didn't keep your job"

"How did you know I said that?" asked fry

"I don't know," said the employer

"O well I'll see you tomorrow at work" said fry stupidly

"You're fired," said the employer

"Tomorrow bye! Said fry.

God this kid is stupid thought fry.

Well I don't have anything to do so I might as well go to the club and get me some hip chicks thought Fry. Finally its time for me to get my jiggy on and party like it's it 1995 oh yea it is 1995. Duh stupid fry. What did I say about fry thought fry. Man I hate fry thought fry again.

Later that night.

The music is banging and the ladies are hot. Time to get me a hot chick. Hello may I ask you are you're parents retarded because you're special. Baby. Then a smack out of this world came and hit him out of nowhere.

"Well sorry just like to smack people. Well my parents are retarded," said the mystery woman.

"Really I knew you where special in some way or another" said Fry snickering a bit.

"Well could I get your name sweet cheeks" said Fry like he does this all the time

"I guess what could it hurt it's Lela" said Lela.

(Reveiws please this story can only get better)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Well leela want to go out some time so we can get to know each other a little more? Asked Fry.

Well I don't know after what you said about my parents being retarded and me being special. Said Leela.

C'mon babe you know you want to.

Okay pick me up at 7 tomorrow night.

When you say pick me up what do you mean?

I mean in you're car dumb ass!

My car?

O yea… my car k see u then bye.

Later

Well I better hit the hay you know I have work tomorrow.

Ring ring

Hello the fry mans house said Fry

You are fired never mind god fuckin idiot said the employer frustrated.

What in the hell is his problem said Fry.

Next Day

Finally I woke up on time.

Well better get to work.

At work

Hello boss said Fry

What are you here for said the boss.

To do my Duty as the delivery boy for this joint said Fry

I told that kid to tell you that you were fired said the boss

Well it must have slipped his mind because he didn't tell me anything about it. Said Fry

Well we need a delivery guy so since you're here you can go a head and keep the job.

Later

A Fry I told you that that pizza had to be delivered by 6:50 and It's 6:42 and be back at 7:00 said the boss.

Well I heard there was a wreck so after I deliver this pizza I might be a couple hours late back I have a date and I told the girl I had a car and I don't. Said Fry

Don't be using my hunk of junk you people call a car for no date. Screamed the Boss

What are you talking about said Fry?

You just said you were going on a date and was using my car said the boss

No I didn't said Fry

Yes you did said the boss

Whatever I better go deliver that pizza said fry

Man he is dumb thought Fry who said I was going on a date.

Well he's an idiot I better go get ready for that date.

Later

Hello Leela said Fry

Hi Fry what type of car do you have that says Disgusting Pizza Delivery on the side? Asked Leela

I don't know said Fry Hop in!

So where do u want to go said Fry how about to my house you know so we can (think fry think Fry I GOT IT) talk.

Really all you want to do is talk? Asked Leela.

UH yeah said Fry like he was telling the truth even though he knew all he wanted was sex.

Well when we get to your house we having sex. Said Leela

IF YOU SAY SO TIME TO GO! Said Fry as fast as he could being sure not to waste any time.

2 seconds later

Okay were here let's go.

That whole night they were having amazing sex.

The next day when Leela left Fry couldn't help but keep thinking about how having sex with a human was so much better than having sex with a cow.

4 weeks later

Ring ring ring

Hello this is fry who's calling.

Yes hello Fry this is Leela and I sorry to tell you this but after that whole night of sex I am pregnant with your child.

K talk to you later said fry and hung up.

8 minutes later.

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY?

Ring ring ring

Hello

I said I'm pregnant with you're child.

O thanks for reassuring me. Said Fry

No problem said Leela

Talk to you later said Fry and he hung up

(gittin good ain't it give me some reviews)


End file.
